


Look in the mirror before you blame others

by HartUnited



Series: Look in the mirror before you blame others [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Punishment, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 03:52:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HartUnited/pseuds/HartUnited
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after two matches where Iker and Manuel are opposing goalkeepers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set following Germany lose 1-0 to Spain in the World Cup semi-final

If you were a fly on the wall, you would see two men together. Not in a ‘friend’ kind of way, but just one glimpse could tell you that they were in a committed relationship. One was blond haired with the most piercing blue eyes you could find for miles; the other his opposite, dark brown hair with the most loving brown eyes anywhere. You would be a bit surprised if you looked at them though. For the blond was kneeling in front of the other man nuzzling into the bulge in his shorts. You really would be surprised for the dark one was Iker Casillas, the best goalkeeper of his generation and kneeling in front of him was the young German goalkeeper, Manuel Neuer.

‘What’s wrong pet? You haven’t been yourself all evening,’ ruffling the boy’s messy hair affectionately. ‘I don’t like playing against you; I hate it like I hate someone else at this moment.’ Iker sighed, he can’t allow Manuel to get away with insulting Puyi, but he could understand how he felt. 4 years ago he hated the entire French national team; they had trodden on his dream and put three goals past him. ‘Listen carefully, I don’t like punishing you but I’m going to have to; I don’t like you insulting others. I did it once; my captain went ballistic and told me to take a good, hard look in the mirror before I blame anyone else. Does that make sense?’ Sitting back onto his heels, the boy nodded. ‘Iker how did he punish you for it?’ Manuel had a good idea what had happened but needed to know, his own piece of mind depended on it. ‘He treated me like a child and put me over his lap and spanked the hell out of my arse. I couldn’t sit comfortably for hours. And now it’s your turn’

With no further comment he dragged the boy over to the bed and sat down, he then pulled him over his lap (he was naked anyway). ‘I want you to count these and not try and bite me or anything. Understand?’ ‘Yes Iker!’ The only answer needed, and then Iker began to slap Manuel’s muscled and toned backside. ‘One’ it continued on like that until the final one ‘Twenty,’ that left him sobbing into Iker’s thighs. Once Iker was satisfied that Manuel had been suitably punished, he gathered the sobbing boy into his arms, murmuring sweet nonsense that served to calm him down. Once calm, Iker pushed him off his lap, stood and stripped. ‘You know what to do my boy!’

Manuel leaned forward and took Iker’s leaking member in his mouth, nothing fancy; just about enough to satisfy Iker until he was ready to take Manuel. ‘Bend over Manuel!’ He bent and waited for Iker, praising himself for thinking to prepare himself before he came to Iker. He felt a few gentle fingers making sure that he was properly stretched before ploughing in and thrusting hard, hitting Manuel’s prostate every time. By the time Manuel had come, he had been reduced to a quivering mess that allowed Iker to take everything that he wanted and more. Iker came in hard bursts that had Manuel moaning in pleasure and delight; he belonged to Iker again and no one could take that from him, not even his captain or anyone else.

The fly had seen an interesting show, two of the greatest goalkeepers in a generation were in a relationship that was loving and caring but Manuel was also well looked after. He was a boy after all, wasn’t he?

The two footballers fell asleep side by side; neither worrying about anything. Iker didn’t worry about becoming the new captain of his club and Manuel finally beginning to accept that he wasn’t invincible and could lose a game without feeling too bad about it. Neither knew when they would have to play each other next, whether it would be for club or country, or if it would be a game that would decide their future.

For now they laid together enjoying their time together before they would be separated until the next encounter unless either could spare a little time to see each other again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set after Real Madrid lose to Bayern Munich on penalties.

Iker felt awful, he’d just crashed out the Champions League. He wanted to see his boy though; he had played really well and saved a few penalties to top it off. Then there was Sergio he was a mess and nothing that Iker had said or done had helped; he left him in Mesut’s hands, he was more than capable of dealing with a tearful and upset Sergio Ramos.

‘Hey Manu.’ The greeting lacked any enthusiasm, not that Manuel was expecting any. He knew exactly what Iker was feeling at this moment in time, he had felt exactly the same when Germany had lost against Spain and Iker had looked after him, made sure that he learnt from mistakes and became a better player out of it. Now it was his turn, ‘Hey Iker, how are you?’ Iker stopped as if shot, incredulous looks passing over his handsome features. ‘How the fuck do you think I feel? I’ve just crashed out the biggest club tournament in Europe, feel guilty for hating the fact that you made it and wondering how I’m going to drag my teammates up of the ground. Sergio won’t stop crying, Cris is going mental at the fact that he missed a penalty and everyone else wishing that they could have scored to stop it going to penalties, AND THEN YOU ASK HOW I AM?’

Iker had started calmly, but as his emotions took over he became screaming and his unfortunate lover; who had begun to look hurt, and then angry remembering Iker’s words nearly two years ago. ‘How dare you Iker Casillas? Two years ago you told me ‘I did it once; my captain went ballistic and told me to take a good, hard look in the mirror before I blame anyone else’ and then you have the audacity to do the same thing to me.’ A look of remorse passed over Iker’s face as he realised just what he had said and he began stripping off; already knowing what had to be done to make this right, just as he had done to Manuel in South Africa.

Once stripped, he looked Manuel directly in the eye and said; ‘Manuel, I really am sorry I had no intention of hurting you, and I am giving you the opportunity to punish me like I did you for the same mistake.’ His lover looked shocked before regaining his senses and strode up to Iker, reached round his body and giving him one single, hard, smack ‘There, now prepare yourself! I don’t want to hurt you.’ Doing as he was told he grabbed the lube before bending over the bed and making sure that he was ready to accept Manuel’s hard cock like he deserved.

A few moments later Iker pull his fingers out and said ‘I’m ready!’

To which Manuel ploughed in and began to fuck Iker roughly, not giving the older man time to adjust to his sheer size or to try and stroke his own cock. ‘You can come after I have, come before and we can revisit our first issue; unsurprisingly Iker held out until Manuel came heavily in him and then exploded into his biggest orgasm for months.

Coming down from the highs, the two men snuggled into each other; the older of the two being reassured by the blond one, knowing that he wasn’t over his defeat, but beginning to accept it and pain it brought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Reviews are enjoyed like choc-chip cookies.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Reviews are enjoyed like choc-chip cookies.


End file.
